The Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) Display 2.0 project of the Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) has started, and currently, a video format standard used by the Wi-Fi Display 2.0 project is H.264/Moving Picture Experts Group-4 (MPEG-4) Advanced Video Coding (AVC). The H.265/High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) video format standard is a successor to H.264, and a highest resolution of H.265 may reach 8192×4320. In an actual application, in the case of same video picture quality, compared with that of H.264, a bit rate of H.265 decreases by 50 percent (%), a compression rate of H.265 is twice that of H.264, and coding efficiency of H.265 is higher. However, coding calculation complexity of H.265 is five times that of H.264, and complexity of a decoding algorithm at a decoding end is twice to thrice that of H.264, thereby greatly increasing power consumption of an encoder and a decoder, and increasing a burden on a central processing unit (CPU).